That Girl
by GigiandMad
Summary: Marshall Lee has an addiction with Ashley, a flirt who toys with guys and is cold as ice. Marshall's falling hard and he trys to explain it in a song. Songfic. 'That Girl' by All Time Low. Rated "T" for minor drinking, language, and just-to-be-safe.


**Authors Note: So based off of some other thing I read about Ashley being cold like this and Marshall liking it, so I came up with this songfic! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Adventure Time! **

**I do not own the song 'That Girl' by All Time Low. **

_What I am supposed to do, uh oh_

_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_

_But I tell myself I can handle it_

Ashley. She's so cold, but I can't deny I like it in a weird way. She's rude, blunt, and sarcastic. Like me. And I can't help but be aroused in more than one way.

_You know I don't frequent the L.B.C_

_Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene_

_But the So Cal sun has grown on me_

_And that girl (That girl)_

_That girl (That girl)_

My pale skin makes everyone shy away from me, but Ashley seems to like it. I would walk into the Sun for her. I would learn to like it for her.

_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne_

_Now she's got me hooked on it like good cocaine_

_She's so numb, Miss Novocaine_

_That girl (That girl)_

_That girl (That girl)_

I met her in a decrepit bar and we tossed back a few. After those moments, she's been keeping me up all night. Cooler than even a vampire, I can't deny my growing attraction.

_Said, "No, kid, not tonight_

_You're not that good, and I'm not that type"_

_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice_

_And that keeps me hanging on_

After my many requests and her denies, for some informal dates, it just made me more persistent to capture that ice queen.

_So what I am supposed to do, uh, oh_

_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_

_I tell myself I can handle it_

_But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_

_When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_

_But I can't lie_

_I'm in love with it_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, that girl_

I've tried everything, but she still emotionless. Where am I supposed to go after she throws me out after a night? I just wonder back to my house in the cave, and despite myself, I grin. That girl keeps me coming back for more.

_Now she won't buy my sex appeal_

_Just an East Coast kid with a record deal_

_I play her song, she plays the field_

_That girl (That girl)_

_That girl (That girl)_

I even have a record deal with some of the biggest companies in Aaa, and that wont get her attention. I play _her_ song (I wrote it for her), and she goes out to another bar.

_Left me on the street in the middle of winter_

_My frostbite heart says, "Try to forget her"_

_Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember_

_That girl (That girl)_

_That girl (That girl)_

She left me alone in the freezing Ice Kingdom, lips puckered. I watched her walk away and I knew I'll always remember her. For more reasons than one.

_Said, "No, kid, not tonight_

_You're not that cool; no, you're not my type"_

_She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice_

_I'm still hanging on_

She's like a drug that I can't stop with. I find myself visiting her more and more often, each time with cold as ice.

_So what I am supposed to do, uh oh_

_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_

_I tell myself I can handle it_

_But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_

_When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_

_But I can't lie_

_I'm in love with it_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, oh-oh_

_That girl, that girl_

I give her love, but she gives me tricks. I give her flowers and she gives me heartbreak. I love it.

_Sit around waiting for the spark to fade_

_You can add another face to your pity parade_

_I can't believe it_

_I've never felt so cheated_

_Knock me down_

_It was all pretend_

_You set me back up just to do it again_

_You say love's overrated_

_I say it's complicated_

She finally accepted my offers to on a date, and flakes out on me. Like an idiot I ask her again and she agrees. Sets me back up to do it again. She never came. Love's complicated.

_What I am supposed to do, uh oh_

_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_

_I tell myself I can handle it_

_But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_

_When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_

_But I can't lie_

_I'm in love with it_

_That girl, oh-oh (That girl)_

_That girl, that girl_

_That girl, that girl_

_That girl, that girl_

That girl has me falling for her fast and hard. I just hope she takes me at last.


End file.
